coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Walker
Annie Walker was a character in Coronation Street from the first episode, Episode 1 (9 Dec 1960), to October 1983. She was the landlady of the Rovers Return and often acted like the Duchess of Weatherfield. Annie was played by actress Doris Speed. Biography Backstory Anne Beaumont was born on the 11th August 1909 in Clitheroe, Lancashire. She was the only child of Edward Beaumont and Florence Beaumont (Nee Scatterwood). Annie used to often speak of her distant French ancestry as the Beaumont's came over from France during the Norman Conquest. Annie also mentioned some Scottish roots. 1960-1983 Annie Walker had been running the Rovers Return with her husband Jack for 30 years by 1960. Annie had a tendency to look down on people she saw as below her, despite the fact that she was running a back street working class pub. She still regarded herself as The Duchess Of Weatherfield due to her notable family background. Billy Walker returned to Weatherfield permanently in 1970 upon Jack's death and stayed with his mother on the premises. Annie had Bet Lynch and Betty Turpin as barmaids. In May 1975, Billy returned to Jersey to run a business down there. Annie Walker was now 66 years old. She found it hard running the pub with just 2 barmaids who did not live on the premises. She had no cellar man, so relied on the dray men to take the crates of beer and spirits up and down the cellar, as well as enlist help from Bet and Betty. Annie was alone in the pub after closing hours so was vulnerable. One time in November 1975, 2 youths hid downstairs in the cellar until after closing. Once the pub had shut for the night, they went into her bedroom and demanded money off her. A light was seen as being still on downstairs, and a noise was heard and Len Fairclough alerted Ray Langton. They soon tackled the robbers and a massive fight ensued in the back yard of the pub. The 2 robbers then fled but were later arrested. In March 1976 Albert Tatlock and Stan Ogden went down to the cellar but were accidentally locked in. They spent the night there, helping themselves to the barrels of beer. Annie was annoyed to see them the following morning. She barred Stan and Albert. Annie was told she needed someone to live with her on the premises, so Fred Gee was taken on as the pub cellarman. He stayed in the spare room upstairs. He was a live in potman. Annie felt safe now having a man live with her. Also Fred was a big bloke and quite fiery so could easily handle any trouble. Annie celebrated 40 years as landlady in October 1977. Billy was the guest at the party. Post 1983 In January 1984, Annie took an extended break and stayed with her daughter Joan in Derby. In February 1984, Annie phoned the Rovers to say that Betty was to be in charge. Fred Gee was not pleased so went straight to the brewery (as was his usual answer to every conflict with workmates and bosses) and asked for the managers job. George Newton gave him the job. Fred started to throw his weight around a bit but had to go to hospital for food poisoning. Annie got her son Billy to return in March 1984. In mid 1984 Annie decided to retire and left Billy in charge. But due to cutting corners, Billy left the Rovers in December 1984 and returned to Jersey, this time for good. Annie has secretly bequeathed the Rovers tenancy to long term barmaid and hot pot supremo Betty Turpin. However Betty never took up the bequest and her colleague and friend Bet Lynch became the landlady. Annie lived a happy retirement. However her children Billy Walker and Joan Davies (Nee Walker) never had any children themselves so Annie had no grandchildren, at least not before 1985, whether Billy has fathered a child or children since his final departure from Weatherfield in late 1984 is unknown. It is implied that Annie had died by 1994. Her exact death date is unknown. In late 1995, when Bet gave up the pub, the Duckworths moved in and it was said that Annie Walker would be turning in her grave. One time, Betty described her former boss Annie as "That old crow". In March 2012 Emily saw a flat screen TV in the pub and said "Annie Walker would be turning in her grave". This indicated that Annie had died years before. At the same time, Betty died and it was revealed that Annie had bequeathed the rovers to Betty in 1984. Annie never owned the pub so she may have bequeathed the tenancy to her. However the brewery would have had the final word on this, so Betty's bequest was invalid. Annie was mentioned in 2012 to Leanne Battersby who said she never heard of her. Leanne had arrived 14 years after Annie left the street. Behind the Scenes *The role was reprised by Sally Dynevor (who plays Sally Webster) as part of the Coronation Street Text Santa appeal which broadcast on the 18th December 2015. Memorable info Born: 8th August 1909, Clitheroe, Lancashire Died: Before 1994 Full Name: Annie Walker (Nee Beaumont) Parents: Edward Beaumont and Florence Beaumont (Nee Scatterwood) Siblings: None Spouse: Jack Walker (1937-1970) Children: Billy Walker (1938), Joan Walker (1940) Trivia Gallery Sally Dynevor Annie Walker 2015.png|Sally Dynevor as Annie Walker during the Text Santa appeal in 2015 corrie annie checks watch.png|Annie in 1983. Corrie 19 april 2012.png|Annie's will, dated 1984. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1960. Category:Characters last seen in 2020. Category:Rovers Return landladies. Category:Walkers. Category:1909 births. Category:1937 marriages. Category:Deaths Prior to 1994 Category:1960s arrivals Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1980s departures Category:Deceased characters Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Characters who died offscreen Category:Fictional English People of Scottish Descent. Category:Fictional English People of French Descent Category:Original Characters